


Puppy Love

by Graceybrook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend their first Christmas together after the get married





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> edit to go with this little ficlet :) https://grace-and-poise-of-a-queen.tumblr.com/post/168961060545/alex-and-maggie-spend-christmas-together-with

“Babe?” Maggie lifted her head up, the credits from the movie they’d been watching rolling up the screen. “Alex, we fell asleep.”

Alex murmured and opened her eyes, blinking as they gradually became used to the blinking lights on the tree and the blare of the TV screen. Stretching out, her back curved until she heard that satisfying click. “What time is it?” she asked as a yawn escaped.

Maggie glanced at the clock on the mantlepiece and settled her head back down on Alex’s lap, “12:17”

“Well then, Happy Christmas Mrs Danvers.” Alex smiled, kissing the top of Maggie’s head and smoothing her hair down.

Maggie checked on the sleeping puppy by her feet before wriggling so that she faced up, allowing Alex to lean back down and press her lips to Maggie’s, smiling into the kiss. “I’m still not used to being ‘Mrs Danvers’.” 

Alex continued to play with Maggie’s hair, “I’m still surprised you didn’t want to hyphenate. I liked the idea of ‘Danvers-Sawyer’.”

“My parents never accepted me. I’m more accepted as a Danvers than as a Sawyer. Besides, I want you. I want all of you and that means your surname too. And right now, I want to move to the bed, so I don’t have to spend Christmas with a crick in my neck.” Maggie said, sitting up and swinging her legs off the couch. 

“Now you can either join me or stay here with Trudy and explain to Kara and your mom why you can’t keep your eyes open or your head up.” Maggie added as she stood and held her hands out to Alex.

~~~

The morning light broke through the curtains, falling in a faint streak across the bed. Alex opened her eyes and wriggled out from under Maggie’s arm, gently so as not to wake her. Walking to the foot of the bed, Alex picked up the stocking that she had left under Maggie’s side And hung it on the bed post. Turning back, she found a stocking hanging on her own side of the bed that she hadn’t noticed.

Alex bit her lip and smiled. Maggie must have woken up at some point during the night to hang that up. In that moment, Alex completely forgot her plan for a quiet morning in bed opening stockings, instead she climbed back into bed and gently peppered her wife’s face with little kisses. 

“Whoa, what did I do to deserve that wake-up call?” Maggie blinked, eyebrows furrowed as she woke up to Alex’s face a lot closer than she anticipated.

“You left me a stocking.” Alex cradled Maggie’s face. “You haven’t celebrated a Christmas properly since you were 14, I wanted to surprise you and get you a stocking, but you got me one too.”

“Well Christmas is a time for family, and this is the first time in a long time that I’ve had one.”

Alex said nothing, instead she pulled Maggie’s face closer and kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And as much as I love kissing you, and I do, I do like opening presents too. Plus, it’s like half 8 and Kara’s expecting us at 10.”

“Ugh fine. But I want lots of make-up kissing time later.” Alex smirked, kissing Maggie one last time before grabbing the stockings from the end of the bed.

~~~

It was meant to be a quiet Christmas at Kara’s, just the 11 of them – Kara, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Lena, Winn, James, J’onn, M’yrnn, Sam and Ruby. But the quiet quickly went out the window when Winn and James argued over the best Christmas album and decided to settle the debate by blasting each album one song at a time. 

J’onn and Lena had insisted on watching Star Wars while Ruby wanted to play Monopoly, the endgame being a Star Wars version of Monopoly quickly brought over from Winn’s apartment. M’yrnn wass endlessly fascinated by the game and wanted to play if for the rest of the day. Kara and Eliza cooked the dinner, well Eliza cooked the dinner and Kara blasted the turkey with her heat vision when Monopoly got a bit heated and everyone was distracted.

Alex, Maggie and Sam tried to cling to the idea of a quiet Christmas and sat in the living room managing to finish four bottles of wine between the three of them before dinner, and another two when presents were being opened. Trudy chased around the empty wrapping paper until she had tired herself out and fell asleep on Ruby’s lap.

~~~

“Hey Alex?” Maggie asked, head on her wife’s shoulder as they sat nestled in a blanket on the couch. Trudy sat in her lap being scratched behind the ear. “I think I get now why you want kids. Throughout today I was watching Sam and Ruby and they were so happy. I think I get it now. You had a great childhood and you wanted to experience the other side of that. Even before my parents kicked me out I never had those really great moments like camping or those cheesy valentines. Sure, I went along to work with my papi a couple of times, but he wasn’t very comforting. So, when you said you wanted kids I panicked. I had nothing to base it on. But if you want kids. Then let’s have them.”

“Really?” Alex turned her head to look at Maggie, her eye’s wide. “You’re not just saying that because you’re still a little tipsy?”

“No I’m not just saying it. I want you. And I want you to be happy. Besides, we’ve got Trudy here and we take pretty good care of her.”

Alex leant down and kissed Maggie deeply, Maggie brought her hands up to cup Alex’s face. “I love you so much.” 

Trudy stood up, missing the scratches on her ears and pawing at Maggie’s arms. “I love you too Trudy.” Alex giggled scratching her stomach so she rolled over. 

“Are you sure about this Maggie?”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
